I Wish
by somethingaboutbooks
Summary: A Dramione Fanfiction By somethingaboutbooks and dalexterminated
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'll miss you" he said, shyly. We both blush."I'll miss you too, Ron" I answered. I never thought I would say that I missed the ginger boy who is standing in front of me. This is how fast things change. "Don't forget to send me an owl when you get there" he reminds me.

"Ok" I don't really know how to say goodbye to him. We have been friends for so long, and yet it's awkward. Although it's more than a friendship. I like him, he's a great boyfriend but sometimes I feel like something is missing in our relationship.

We heard the last sound to get into the hogwarts express. I really wish him to come with me, but he said that after everything we have been through the last thing he wanted to do was sit in a chair and hear professor Sprout talk about some deadly plant found in the caribean ocean or something. Idiot. I give him one last hug and promise to send him an owl 'asap'.

As I enter the train I look for an empty cabin so I don't bother Ginny and her friends. "This is gonna be a lonely year" I sigh. I finally find a cabin after squeezing myself into groups of people to get through and most of them were looking at me like some kind of super hero. I now understand why harry didn't like the attention. I open my bag and grab a book. For some reason I'm not Gryffindor prefect this year. I remembered Dumbledore not goving Harry the pin 2 years ago because he thought he didn't need one more responsibility. I wonder if he did the same to me.

I open the book I'm currently reading, The Hunger Games, and just when I'm at the part when Peeta and Katniss are going to eat the berries someone enters in the cabin. It's the last person I wanted to see here.

Draco Malfoy entered into the cabin and seat across from me. He doesn't say a word, so I try to continue my reading. But he is looking at me with so much intensity that I can't stand it. So I speak up "What do you want, Malfoy?" I ask rather rudely. He chuckles and says "I was just wondering what could you possibly be reading before classes start, Granger". What is he planning? Like it's Draco we're talking about. He'd never just wonder what I could possibly be reading.  
"I don't see the point where it concerns you" I answer drily. There's no way I'm telling him what I'm reading, it's a muggle's story anyway, he wouldn't understand. He suddenly takes the book off my hand and reads "The... Hunger games? I didn't know that all the muggles were that poor".  
I can't believe him. I try to take the book back but he grabs my hand firmily. "I have to talk with you about something" he said seriously. "Yeah, because to talk to me you have to steal my book and make fun of it." I say with the sarcasm dripping in my voice and just when I'm starting to regret what I said he looks at me and smiles again, he is obviously enjoyng my angriness. "Ooo hoo someone pretty sarcastic this year" I am about to reply when someone entered brutely in the room. Crabble and Goyle.

I can't believe they are here too. When I decided to come back to Hogwarts it was partially because I thought it was going to be the first year that I would have peace to study and enjoy school. My thoughts are proven wrong as the two creatures enter the cabin and I groan to show my displeasure of seeing them.  
Now that I'm thinking, how could I be so stupid? Of course they were going to be back. Those Neanderthals could still be in 4th year and I wouldn't be surprised. The only question is: why is Malfoy back? He had spent most of his last year studying at Hogwarts, coursing first years and muggleborns. I don't see a reason for him to come back just to finish the last semester.

My thoughts are interrupted when Draco says "What are you two doing here? Haven't I told you to leave us alone for a while?" Yup, Draco still as rude as ever. But why would Draco want to be alone with me? I start feeling scared. It was prank. It had to be a prank. My eyes started looking all around the room looking for something unusual. Mean while I had the vague idea Malfoy and the two idiots are discussing something.

I mutter a few curses just to make sure that the area is clear and when I'm sure it is I turn around I see that Crabble and Goyle had gone away and Malfoy was looking at me like I had grown a second head. "What?" I ask kind of rude but I don't care. Its Malfoy after all.

"There's no need to be rude, Mione. I just came here to apologize! I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for everything and every single rude word I said to you. I'm sorry for all times I've called you a mud blood. You're so intelligent, so funny, so thoughtful, you are always there for your friends... And I realised that I've never had a true friendship. Like you, Ron and Harry have. I guess I was envious of what you had and that's why I acted like that. I like you, Mione, I really do. I want to be your friend. I'm sorry! I don't care if you don't want to be my friend, but I need you to forgive me or else I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Do you forgive me?"

By the time he's done with his speech my head is spinning. I look at him for a while. He doesn't seem to be lying. He is a bit different than last year. He's no longer that skinny and pale. I guess not having Voldemort around his house made him some good. His hair is as white as always, only longer, and he had it pushed back, which suited him well. He hasn't grown much, however you could see he got stronger. He's already in his hogwarts vest, the Slytherin tie pending on his neck. Ugh I bet he couldnt bare to keep his "muggle clothes" on for long. His eyes were a gray ton of blue, I can almost see the begging for forgiveness in them. What was his game? Only then I remember he is still waiting for an answer.

_**A.N.: This story is a collaboration between me (somethingaboutbooks) and dalexterminated so credits to her too.**_

_**P.S.: We know Crabble died in the fire, but just go with it**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay" I finally said "but it doesn't mean that I trust you. You will have to earn my trust, but in the meantime we can be acquaintances".

"Are you being serious? I mean, not that I don't want you to forgive me, 'cause I really want your forgiveness and all, but if I were you I wouldn't forgive myself so easily, well not after all I've done to you and your friends and stuff... I'm rambling, ain't I?" I giggle at his cuteness, I mean, his nervousness and smile at him. "Would you mind if I stayed here with you?" He asks.  
I looked at him suspiciously. "Okay..." He smiled nervously and sat right in front of me. I grab my book back and start reading again.  
I get back into the story and after about half an hour I finish the book. Wiping away the tears from my eyes I look up to find Draco asleep. He looks so peaceful. Its kind of funny, actually. He's so tall he doesnt fit in the 3 sits and he's just laying with half of his body on the sits and his legs are just hanging in the air.  
As I start giggling at my thoughts and suddenly feel the break of the train. We have finally arrived at school.  
I stand up from my seat and shake Draco to wake him up and he doesn't even budge. "Draco, wake up" I whisper shaking him slightly harder than last time.  
He wakes up and seems confused at first, then he opens a tiny smile and gets up, stretching. "God i'm hungry" that's the first thing he says. I roll my eyes. "Come on everyone's already getting off the train."  
We get our bags and head off of the Hogwarts Express. I try to make a small talk on the way to avoid the awkward silence that seems to always be between us. "So..." I start, way to go Mione, I think to myself.  
That's when Pansy Parkinson arrives. God, how I hate that girl. I still remember last year when she was the first one wanting to offer Harry to Voldemort just to save herself. She grabs he's hand, starting to take him away. He turns around and mouths to me 'Talk to you later, Mione. I have to go and solve something.'  
I wave at him and make my way to the carriers all by myself hoping to find Neville. I really miss him.  
I see him leaving the train, and go to him.  
"Mione!" He hugs me as soon as he sees me.  
"How are you?" He asks excitedly.  
"Im great! What about you?" I answer.  
"Im fine but look" he pointed his head towards a sobbing Pansy Parkinson who had just run into a carriege and locked herself inside. "Looks like Pansy is having a tough start"  
Malfoy said he had to solve something. Hmm.  
I hope she's alright, I mean I don't like her, but I've known her for so long and she looked so broken while going to the bathroom that it just makes me sad. I make a mental note to ask Draco about this later.  
"Look, Mione! It's Hagrid!" Neville exclaims grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the semi giant that's waving excitedly at us.  
After calling all first years to a line to get in the boats to Hogwarts, he came after us and entered a carriege.  
"Hey guys! I missed ya" he said  
We make a small talk until the testrals start pushing the carriage.  
"Dont you have to go with the first years in the boat Hagrid?" Neville asks.  
"Well, no one will notice" he chuckles, but after seing my disapproving look he adds "Oh there's no danger, the boats float by themselves. And, to be honest, i've always felt little sick in boats".  
Neville laughs at Hagrid's remark and says "Chill, Mione. It's not like something is gonna happen to them. We won the battle, the wizard's world is safe now. We can enjoy our last year, since last we couldn't have fun..." He trails off going on the topic that I've been dreading since I decided to come back to school. I hate talking about the battle, it gives me so many bad memories.

"Well, the important thing is we're here now." I say, trying to make that tense atmosphere go away. "and I'm dying for eat the Hogwarts dinner again" I add, making Neville laugh.  
"That's true. I missed the food there, the elves are pretty good cookers! Though we'll have to wait for the first year ceremony to end." He adds dramatically. We laugh and for the first time I feel that this year is going to be different.  
I love Harry and specially Ron, but now I will have more time to concentrate on my studies and focus only on the subjects I'm taking (a bunch, by the way) and not on someone else's homework. Plus, if they were here, they would keep on fighting with Malfoy, and it seems like he's trying to change.  
There's also the fact that when me, Harry and Ron are together it means trouble, which I'm looking forward to avoid this year.  
As we get closer to the castle I hear people murmuring. The gig large walls that used to protect the castle were almost all broken, just as some parts of the castle walls. I feel sorry for all those people who had to spend their first years at Hogwarts at it's worst. But I couldn't say much, seeing all my years here have been aggressively interrupted by Voldemort or his followers. I sigh, still thinking about it when we enter to the Great Hall.  
I stop in my tracks as I enter the room. Surprisingly the Great Hall is exactly like it was at the beginning of the last year. They must have had put so much effort on building it in time to the start of the classes. I wonder how many people were needed to reconstruct every single detail of this hall. I hear sighs of admiration from first years and the pupils who studied here before were enchanted by how beautiful the school is looking right now.  
Everyone sat on their tables, except for the first years of course, and waited for the speech. When professor Mcgonagall got up the head masters chair I couldn't help, but think about Dumbledore. He was the crazy elder who always knew what to say and calmed people. McGonagall, on the other hand, was pretty direct and didnt talk much. I can tell that the people around me are thinking the same thing. Most students of our year didn't come back to finish the last year. From Gryffindor, only me and Neville, which means I'll have the dorm all for myself this year. And that's pretty awesome if I say so myself...  
McGonagall talks for what seems like hours, since I'm not paying attention to her speech. I look around the halls and something catches my eye. Malfoy was looked at me and thinking hard I don't think that he even noticed that I'm staring back. When he finally notices that I'm staring he turns red and looks at his hands. I wasn't sure what was going on.  
I look at him weirdly for a few seconds when McGonagall finally decides to end her never ending and super boring speech. Which I am glad for. And starts the ceremony.


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY! PLEASE READ: For the sake of the story we agreed that after the war and since they're repeating their last year they have some privileges, one of them being able to walk outside the school grounds at night.

Chapter 3

The ceremony consisted of a few first years compared to the last year, since a lot of parents decided to hold back their children a year because of the war. There were about 10 new pupils to Griffindor out of 50 first years.  
Slytherin had the most new pupils this year. I guess the war really brings up your audacious side. And ceremony ends and we're all sitting in our respective tables the feast begins. Big plates of beaf, past, fish, (anything you could possibly imagine, actually) magically appears on the tables. I sigh satisfied while I put some pumpkin juice in my cup. I mean, I love my mum and dad, but their food is not the best, if you know what I mean.  
After everyone is done with their food the prefects take the first years to the common rooms with the others, except the ones that are going to redo/complete their last year. Which consists in me, Neville, Malfoy, Pansy and some people from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that I never met.  
When im half way up on the moving staircases someone pokes me and I turn around "Hi again, Granger" says Malfoy.  
I smile warmly at him and answer "Hey, Draco!". "You know, since we are repeating the last year we have some privileges and I'm not tired at all and you seem to don't be either. So I was wondering if we could take a walk."  
"Okay!" I say, with a small smile, and we walk in silence until we reach the entrance of the castle. As a student, I always used to watch the sky at night in the astronomy classes in the highest tower. But being here, now, it's different. The whole castle at night is so much more beautiful! There is a agradable wind which made my hair all messy covering my face. Then I felt his hand. He was moving my hair, putting in behing my ear gently. He is looking right into my eyes. These blue orbs could make anyone melt just at a small glimpse. He's changed during summer or maybe I just didn't really see how handsome he was before. His straight blond hair falls perfectly in his face, his defined strong jawline is tense. I catch myself taking in every single detail of his face and how the moonlight makes him look even more beautiful. I let my eyes wonder his face and look at his lips. They look so soft. I can't be thinking that! I have a boyfriend for Gods sake! I shake my head as I get away from Draco's hand that was resting in my cheek.  
I know I should be totally mad at myself. Or at him. But, I'm just... Not. My face slowly turns red as we keep walking and sit under a tree near the black lake.  
None of us say anything for a while, enjoying the peaceful silence. "You know, if somebody told me I'd be sitting here with you one or two years ago, I'd have laughed at their face" Draco says chucking slightly.  
I giggle at his remark, because it's completely true. Draco had always been so annoying with harry, ron and I. But, to be fair, both sides used to annoy each other equally.  
After some time I feel Draco's arm wrap around me and I lay my head on his chest, feeling as it goes up and down as he breaths. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling and everything starts to seem far away. The last thing that I hear is a whisper "Goodnight, Mione." And I fall into a deep sleep... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hermione." I hear someone calling, softly.

"Mh-mm?" I answer.

I open my eyes slowly to look right into someone else's eyes. They were a very light blue, almost grey actually. Oh no. Ron's eyes are green, so that means...

"You fell asleep" he says smiling. I blush hard.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." I say stuttering and I'm pretty sure I'm looking like a tomato right now.

"It's okay, but I thought it'd be better to wake you up. It's getting late." He says sweetly while getting up and brushing off the dust from his pants.

I get up and look around. It sure seems pretty late. No one's outside anymore and the moon is in the middle of the sky. The wind isn't so strong anymore, but it got colder. He's watching me now, and I get chills . Obviously he thought it is because of the cold because she offers me his cape.

I take it hesitantly. It's not like I would turn down such an offer.

I wrap his cap around my body tightly and hear Draco chuckling.

"What?" I ask a bit confused

"Nothing. You just look cute with my cap." He answers looking right into my eyes. And since I don't know what to do, I obviously do what I do best when I'm around him: roll my eyes.

As we get back to the castle I go to the Gryffindor's dorms saying a quickly goodbye to Draco, who looked a bit disappointed. I don't think much about that, the only thing I can think is that I need a nice hot bath before going to bed. I'm very tired and classes start tomorrow! I didn't even review my notes about the subjects!

As I enter the common room I try to be as quiet as possible so I don't wake up anyone.

"Where were you?!" A voice straddles me and ruins my plan. I look around searching for the owner of the voice as my eyes try to adapt to the darkness.

Neville is standing right in front of me with folded arms and a stern look that can only mean that I'm in trouble.

I see a prefect pin on his robes. Oh. "I-i was just walking around" good one Hermione. His eye browns go up and he says "Alone?"

"Actually" I say, with a bit more confidence "Yes. This place brings me so many memories. Good ones, bad ones. I just needed some time, you know" after I say that Neville's surprised face but he no longer found anything suspicious, I can tell.

"Okay, then. I might have been worried for no reason. Now go to sleep, love. Classes start tomorrow and you don't wanna be tired for them, do you?" I shook my head and give him a hug and a goodnight kiss before walking up to my dorm to get prepared for classes.

The next day I wake up with a noise on one of the windows. There was a tiny owl trying to bite the windows glass. Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. Oh no, I forgot to send him a letter when I got here as I promissed!

I need to find a good excuse. I think as I open the window to let Pigwidgeon in. I hope he got better with his arrivals...

I get the letter from him patting his head and he flies away, not after hitting the window and making me flinch.

I open the letter and it's saying:

Hey, Mione

I already miss you! You haven't sent me an owl, but I understand. I know you must be really occupied with going back to school and I don't want to be a bother.

I just wanted to say goodnight and wish you a good year and I know you'll keep up with your grades as you always do.

I really like you, Mione. And hope you feel the same way towards me.

Lots of love,

Ron Xx

Wow. Was this really written by Ron? He was never really the opened type. I like the change. The letter made my heart jump and I close it carefully and put it in a small box I brought with me. That's it, I'm saving all Ron's letters in that box for now on. I take a piece of parchment from my bag and started writing a response.

"Hi, Ron.

I'm so sorry I didn't write to you last night, after the feast I was so tired! I went straight to bed." Okay, that was a big lie, but he would come all the way to Hogwarts to beat Malfoy up if he knew what really happened. "Anyways," I continued writing "I hope you are having fun there with Harry. When is your job in the ministry starting?

I miss you too.

Love,

Hermione."

After I re-read the letter a couple times and decided that it was good enough, I send it and put my robe on, getting down to the great hall for break fast.

I'm still thinking about Ron. I feel bad about lying to him. He seemed so thoughtful on that letter. Maybe the distance and the fact that he's not looking at my face makes it easier for him to express his feelings.

I sit on the table for breakfast. I can't help but notice that Malfoy isn't there. Neither was Pansy.

I finish eating quickly and got on my way to the first class: Herbology. It's never been my best subject so I'm currently reviewing all of my herbology notes from yesterday when someone pushes me hard towards a wall.

"You" she whispers, angrily, pointing the wand to my head.

"What have you done with him? What have you done with Draco?" Asks Pansy Parkinson.


	5. Chapter 5

"What have you done to him? What have you done with Draco?" Asks Pansy Parkinson.

"What do you mean?" I ask kinda scared. I know what she can do to me, she wouldn't hesitate before hurting me.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about, Granger!" She howlers getting closer, if that's even possible.

"Your problems with your boyfriend are none of my business" I try to say, not sounding convincing at all. She looks at me like I'm almost insane, and I had to unite all my forces to not look away from her eyes. She's pressing her wand more and more in my head while talking.

"So is it not true you and Draco went out for a /little/ walk under the moonlight last night?"

"I don't know where you wanna get with that." I answer surprisingly calm "Just because me and Draco are trying to put everything behind and be friends doesn't mean that I did anything with him."

"So you confirm that you too went out last night for a walk?" She asks and I just nod in response. "And you and Draco are trying to be friends!" She laughs "I don't think that's gonna happen, Granger. Have you told your little boyfriend and freaky friend about that?"

I must have made a guilty face because right after that she says.

"You haven't have you?" She chuckles and give me a serious and scary look "Let's do it this way then, if you get near MY boyfriend again, I'll make sure yours know everything that happened that night" she pauses and then adds with a weird smile "And maybe even more...".

She couldn't, could she? I can't afford to lose Ron, he's my safe port and he loves me, I know he does. I can't lose him just because of a stupid crush that I can't admit that I'm having for Draco.

I watch as Pansy sends me her last evil grin and starts walking her way out of the hallway.

I run through the hall ways, receiving and disapproving look from Mrs. Norris. Not all cats can give people disapproving looks, but Mrs. Norris could. I ignore that and enter the first bathroom I can find. When I see that I'm completely alone I open the sink and wash my face. I want to cry but I wouldn't. After a few minutes looking at the mirror and washing my face repeatedly I'm able to think straight again. I almost laugh at myself for being so childish. It's not like Ron would believe her. I mean, Shes Pansy Parkinson, the girl we've hated throughout our entire school time, obviously he wouldn't take any of her words seriously. Besides, even if she told him anything, there is no reason for him to be mad, I'm just trying to forget the past and Draco seems to want the same thing. I get out of the bathroom knowing professor Sprout would not be happy with my delay.

I walk to class still thinking about Ron. I don't have to let him know every single thing that happens in my life. If I want to be friends with Draco I can. It's not like he's my owner.

Maybe I should tell Draco what happened. His girlfriend isn't the best person in the world at all... But that would only make her even madder. I know what I'll do now. I'm gonna pretend that nothing happened. But why is she so doubtful about her relationship?

I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I knock on the door waiting for professor Sprout to open.

She opens the door after giving me a disapproving look and says she'll talk to me later, but lets me in. I enter quickly and sit in the first empty place, blushing. Good Hermione, first class of the year and you're late. Looking around the room, I see that everybody was already in and making pairs to start working. I smiled in relieve as I see Neville walking towards me and sitting by my side. If I needed to work with anyone for the rest of the year, I'm glad it's him.

She starts explaining to us somethings about plants that I already learnt last year, so I take that as an opportunity to look around and see who are my classmates this years.

People from all of the four houses are here, since there aren't many students coursing the last year.

A big part of the students left because they're hurt or because since the war they had to start working in order to survive and guarantee their family members' survival.

But yes. There he was. Sitting in the corner of the room with a ravenclaw girl, although they weren't talking at all. He seemed lost in his own thoughts when professor Sprout asked him a question.

"I-i..." He stutters. He's nervous and doesn't know the answer.

Professor Sprout is about to say something when I answer for him.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia is a non poisonous rare Figwort. It has a fantastic defense mechanism."

Everybody in the room, except Neville gasped and stared at me like I've been abducted.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard Neville whispering for himself "I knew that one" looking kind of upset when professor Sprout gave 5 points for Gryffindor because of my answer.

After the class was finished Draco reached me in the corridor, making me turn back by holding my hand. I smiled internally.

"Thanks for that. For answering the question for me." He gives me an honest smile.

"Yeah, what were you thinking that was so important, anyway?" I ask, giving him a suspicious look. He just grins and answered.

"You'll find out tonight."

"No! Can't you tell me now?" I whine. I don't have enough patience to wait. "No. And stop whining or I may delay the surprise..." He trails off chucking. I sigh in defeat "Okay okay, I'll wait."

"Good" he says winking at me. "Meet me in the Great Hall right after last class finishes and change into some comfortable clothes." And doesn't give me time to answer, turning around and making his way to the castle.

As i had almost no free periods this year, i headed to my runes class alone. That was one of the most empty classes, but i dont get it, its really interesting!

I caught my self looking at the clock plenty times during the classes. I was happy that he was thinking about me, making plans for us...

But whatever it is Draco was planning, I knew it wouldn't take long until Mrs psychopath finds out. I defenetly had to talk with him about her. She hadnt got any right to do what she did, and i was not going to let her scape from that so easily.

When I'm finally done with the classes, I go to my dorm and change eagerly to a pair of jeans and a BVB T-shirt. I go to the common room and as I am getting out of it I bump into something. "Why are you so eager to go out, Mione? And why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Neville asks me incredulously. My mouth forms and O shape "I-i just need to get some fresh air. And it was too hot so yeah I changed." I try to speak as normal as possible. "Uhum" he says with folded arms not believing in me at all.

"Hey guys!" Ginny comes in the common room, passing through the fat lady door. "Whats up?" I thank Merlin for this moment

"Hey Ginny!" I say excited " I was just about to tell Neville about that thing your pigmy puff did the other day. It was hilarious! Why dont you tell him?"

She looks at me in confusion for a moment but after seeing my look to her she understands and say

"Oh.. Yeah, Neville, you -have- to hear this..." She says to him, leading him to the chairs near the fireplace as I sneak out of the room to the empty corridor on my way to the great hall.

When I finally get there, Draco is already waiting for me, leaning on a wall and tapping his foot on the floor. "Hey" I say. Nice, Hermione. The boy planned something for you and you just say hey. "Hey" he says back and grabs my hand "Let's go, but you need to put a fold in you eyes first" he shows me a black fold. "Why do I need to be blindfolded?" I ask turning around and he ties it around my head. "Because if you see it would ruin the surprise" he says in a duh tone chuckling.

He guides me for a short time, the only clue I have of where we are going is that we went up some staircases. After that we stop a little and then enter what it seemed to be a big room, by the eco on our voices.

He takes the fold off and I open my eyes.

Oh my god. It is... Beautiful! We are in a enormous room, full of bookshelves all around the place, my favourite ones! In the middle of the room there is a towell and food. I am not able to speak for at least 2 minutes.

"Room of requirement." He says all of a sudden. "Ever heard of it?" He asks, jokingly

"Draco... This is just..." I can't find the words. He chuckles.

"Amazing? Wonderful? Spectacular? Yeah I think any of this would do." He says smiling at my expression.

"How? I mean how did you? Wasn't this room destroyed during the war? I ask not believing in what was in front of me.

"The room of requirement kinda rebuilt itself and when we came back to school I was wondering around and decided to discover how it was after the fire, and it was rebuilt!" He exclaimed amazed with the class.

I look around once again. "Was it you who decorated it?" I ask Draco "Yup. I know how much you love every single book that is here, so I decided to make you a surprise!" He says flushing a bit. "Thanks, Draco!" I hug him tightly. At first he seems shocked, but then hugs me back. "How did you even know which books I liked?" I ask "I watched since we were first years the books you would bring to classes and your reactions while reading them, sometimes when you really liked the book and you finished it, you'd just sit there watching it's cover for a few minutes." He admits.

Did he really notice that? Every book since first year? But I can see it, there is no denial, some books here I've read only once, many years ago, and absolutely LOVED. Yes, I need to reread them.

"Anyways," he continues "I just thought this would be a nice place for us to have a picnic" I laugh.

"That's good, because I'm hungry!" I exclaim and he tugs my hand, indicating for me to sit on the blanket and he sits across from me. "So! We have ham and cheese sandwiches and chicken sandwiches; I Chocolate cake; strawberries, grapes and apples" He claps his hands "How did you even get that food?" I ask suspiciously.

"Let's just say I'm friends with the house elves." He says smiling and grabs an apple.

"Draco, I need to talk to you about Pansy." His smile quickly vanishes.

"What about her?" He asks in a serious tone. "It's just that, I know she's your girlfriend and all, but-" he cuts me off "No! She's not my girlfriend, not anymore. I broke up with her last year and she tried to get back together on the first day, but I said no." He frowns at my shocked expression. "Why? Is she bothering you?" He asks clenching his fists.

"Well she may or may not have just threatened my life this morning." I say.

"WHAT?" He exclaims getting up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't worry. I don't really think she's going to do anything serious, I just thought you should know."I say shrugging, trying to make him more calm. "No, Mione. What exactly did she say to you?" His fists still clenched and the look in his eyes is just like he wants to punch something.

I sigh. "It's nothing, really. I can deal with it myself" I look in his eyes, trying to make it clear that I dodn't need him to protect me.

"I'm gonna talk to her" he says still looking in my eyes

"Draco, it's o-"

"I'm talking to her." He says firmly.

"Can we just not talk about it right now?I wanna enjoy this!" I ask with pleading eyes. "Okay" he sighs and sits back down and I giggle "Okay" I answer him. He looks at me confused "Oh it's a quote, from a muggle book." I explain to him "Is this book here?" He asks and I look around, searching for The Fault In Our Stars.

I spot the blue book that I have read about two years ago and point to it "Yeah, over there. It's called The Fault In Our Stars, by John Green. I absolutely love this book".

He grabs the book and smiled at it

"You know, I think I might read it sometime"

"Okay" I giggle again

Still a little confused, he says

"Okay...?"

"Okay." I say and he grins "Now shall we eat that delicious picnic that I prepared?" He asks in a posh accent and I laugh "Sure, let's see if it's good!" I say winking at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Hi, Mione" says Neville, entering the Gryffindor's common room and siting next to me in a chair. "What's up?" He asks.

"Not much really, just studying"

He rolls his eyes and smiles

"What about you?" I say, trying to avoid the "you study too much" conversation

"I just got back from the library, I was helping Hanna with her with her homework"

"Hanna Abott?" I say surprised

"Yeah. And after that we went outside. She wanted to see the thestrals more closely" he looks sad "She is now able to see them, after the battle and everything you know."

I feel bad again. For Hanna, for Neville, for everyone who had to deal with the war and all its consequences.

"You mean it was like a date...?" I say, poking him, trying to cheer him up

He blushes and says

"What?... Im... I mean... We're not..." He mumbles. I look at him, one of my eyebrows up. He blushes harder.

"Neville!" I gasp in shock "You have a girlfriend!" I squeal, maybe a bit too loud "Shhh" Neville motions to me to quiet down "We are not dating." He hisses, but then continues "Well, at least not yet. Do you think I should ask her out?" And blushes as I smirk at him "Go for it! I think she's going to be a lucky girl to have a boy like you by her side. Well I ship it!" I say excited and he smiles at me "Wait. You what?" He asks a bit confused "Oh nothing. Forget the last part." I say and he nods "Okay." He says and I can't help but think about Draco.

The next day, I wake up feeling tired. I didn't have a proper night sleep, and I think I'm getting sick. Great.

I get off bed to get ready and stare at my unread letters. There are quite a few, mostly from Ron. I've been so busy lately, I haven't had much time to read them. Although I have to admit, me being afraid of facing his letters were a big part of why I haven't read those yet.

Sighing I get up from my bed and head to the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower will make me feel better, or maybe I'm just finding another excuse to not read his letters, maybe both. Anyway I spend my time in the shower thinking about Ron and his letters. Trying to gain courage to open them.

After putting my robes and Gryffindor tie on I pick up the letters. I open my mom's first because it's a package. She sent me "the newest and best toothpaste ever" according to her own words. Really great to have parents who are dentists, huh?

Then there are some other letters from her and my dad, which I respond quickly and put it in my pocket to send them later.

Then there is a letter from Harry who wishes me luck. Lastly there are Ron's letter. I hold on my breath as I take the first one. It's really short:

Dear Mione,

I miss you already. Life isn't the same without by my side.

I love you,

Ron.

I smile at the small gesture then my eyes widen in realisation and I read this part over and over again 'I love you'.

I open the other letters curious and they are almost the same as the first except from the last one, which is:

Dear Mione,

I know you must be really busy with school, but you haven't replied to me in a long time. Have I done something wrong? Are you alright? I'm really sorry if I did. I don't want to loose you. Don't forget that I love you and I always will

Ron

I am in a roller coaster of emotions. I dont know if I feel extremely happy or extremely guilty and I probably feel both, if that's possible. How could I do this to him? How could I be meeting Malfoy without Ron knowing?

Dies this count like cheating? Because we haven't actually done anything wrong.

That thought only made me feel more guilty. How could I try to hide the blame? I'm such an horrible person. I can tell my self whatever I want to but there is always little voice deep down screaming that what I have with Draco is not a simple friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to call Ron, hear his voice, but sadly he doesn't have a phone. I want to tell him that I have been spending some time with Draco and that he is my friend now. I need to tell him, he has the right to know. Maybe I could call Harry. Since he was raised by muggles he has a phone. Yeah that's exactly what I am going to do.

I opened up my bag and leaned over it to get my phone. Dead. Of course. How could I forget this type of technology doesn't work at Hogwarts? Sighing, I put it back on my bag's pocket and make a mental note to take it with me the next time I go to Hogsmeade.

Sighing I get a piece of paper and a pen.

'Dear, Ron

I'm really sorry that I haven't answered to your letters lately. I really am studying a lot, I think I might go crazy! How are things going on the Ministry? I have some important things to tell you and Harry. But I'd rather talk about it in person.

I miss you,

Hermione'

After carefully putting the letters in my school bag I go all the way downstairs to send the owls and head up to the great hall to have breakfast.

The day goes on pretty normally, I get some angry looks from some of Pansy's friends but I haven't actually seen Pansy all day.

Not that I am complaining, because just it made my day ten times better. I also avoid Draco at all costs. I feel so bad about Ron that I decide to get some distance from Malfoy. I mean, I can't just throw my relationship with Ron to the air and start something with Draco. Ron loves me and that's what matters.

After the last class, instead of going to the library like I usually do (and where Draco usually join me) I go to the common room and spend some time with Ginny and Neville. After Fred died Ginny hasn't been the same.

The girl who was always making jokes and silly faces to cheer me up had gone, and left only a fraction of what she was before. She is a strong girl, and that's why most people don't even notice the changes on her, but I do. She got more closed up and has been spending a lot of time alone. Sometimes I see her walking around with her friends, an empty look on her face.

I know she must be suffering a lot more than she looks, and I know she needs her friends more than ever.

And I am going to be there for her forever and always, whenever she needs me.

After a while she goes off to her dorm claiming to be tired of studying, but both, me and Neville, know better than that. We pretend to believe and let her go. I understand, if I were her I would rather spend my time alone. While some people would just want to go out and spend time with their friends to forget their problems, Ginny prefers to keep the memories and fight it. And that's the thing that I admire the most in her.

"So how's Hannah?" I ask Neville with a smug smile and he blushes. "Okay, I guess" he mumbles. We stay quiet for a few minutes, until he breaks the silence "I just don't know what to do when I'm around her" he says it all very quickly and then put his head between his hands.

I let out a giggle and put my hand in his head. "It is normal, Neville. Everyone feels like that. You just have to try to calm down and talk to her. She seems to be really into you too, so there's nothing to worry about." I say.

He gives me a shy smile, his eyes saying "Thank you".

After that we did some homework together and just talked about random stuff. Until:

"So what's your thing with Malfoy?"

Oh, no.


	9. Chapter 9

"What thing with me and Draco?" I ask Neville playing dumb. "You know pretty well what I am talking about." He answers with a serious face and I shrug. "He said he was sorry for everything he did and that he wanted to be friends, he proved to me that he is not the guy he used to be anymore, so I forgave him." I tell Neville.

"Does Ron and Harry know about that?" He asks. Why do people keep asking me that. "Not yet, but I plan on telling them soon." I answer and he nods. "Just be careful, Mione. What you and Draco have can ruin everything." He says in a serious tone and gets up stretching "I'm going to bed now. See you later." With that he leaves the room leaving me confused. What does he mean with it can ruin everything?

The next day I am sure that I caught a cold. I'm barely able to walk around my room without feeling pain in my limbs and my head is pounding. I stay curled up in my bed waiting for someone to appear and help me. After some minutes I hear a knock on the door.

"Hermione? Are you in there?" Ginny asks from outside. "Yeah, come in." I say and she enters the room. "Oh my God! You look horrible!" She exclaims and I glare at her. "Sorry, but it's true. You need to go to the infirmary." She says and I shake my head. "It's just a cold. I'll be fine by tomorrow" I argue. "I'm going to call someone to help you to the infirmary. You are in no condition of walking this far." She says stubbornly and leaves the room. I sigh. I guess I'll be stuck in the infirmary for a while.

It turns out that Ginny got Neville to carry me all the way. Poor Neville. He got strong during this years. I remember when he was a chubby boy. I chuckle at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks putting me down on a bed. "Well, I was just remembering our first years." I explain and he laughs. "I was the weird fat kid of the class." He says and I shake my head. "You weren't weird." I tell him and he laughs even more. "I was afraid of Professor Snape, kept forgetting things and got hung up on the dark arts class because of these little devils." He explains and I giggle lightly "Then I guess you were weird." I say and he pretends to be offended "How dare you?" He says a bit loudly and I flinch. "Sorry. I forgot." He says with apologetic eyes and I give him a small smile "It's okay" I say.

"I gotta go now. I'll come to see you later." He gives me a kiss on the head and leaves the room. He might be late for first period.

"Oh dear, you got a bad cold here!" Madam Pomfrey says while she is examining me. "But don't worry. I've got here what you need. You'll be fine by tomorrow." She continues keeping the serious expression that is always plastered on her face.

"Thank you." I say smiling and she nods. "Drink it." She hands me a glass of some red juice and I drink it. It tastes like strawberries. When I am done she takes the glass and leaves me alone in the room. It reminds me so much of the war. How almost everyone needed help. Way too many people for way too little space. So many people died. Lupin and Tonks, who are never going to see Teddy grow up. And Fred, he is so bad after George's death.

I shake this thoughts out of my head. I can't keep thinking about that or else I'll go crazy. And since I don't have anything to do, I decide to take a nap.

"Hermione." I hear someone whisper my name and shake me carefully. I open my eyes and see Draco smiling sweetly at me. Oh God! That precious smile. "Hey" I say. This is the problem: I try to avoid him at all costs, but when I see his face, all I want to do is keep him as close as possible to me and never let him go. Ugh! How can he mess with my feelings like this! I don't even like him, it's just a small crush.

"Hi" he says laughing a bit. "How are you feeling?" He asks with concerned eyes. "Not good, can't you see by my beautiful appearance?" I ask in an attempt to joke, but his smile vanishes.

"What do you mean? I think you look beautiful as always." He says seriously and I wait for him to crack a smile and tell me that he is joking, that I am ugly, but that never came. Instead he keeps looking into my eyes. I can't look away. His eyes show a mixture of emotions, so I cant decipher what he is feeling right now. Before I know it he is leaning in and I do too. Our lips are almost touching and I can feel his hot breath on my cheek. Suddenly the door opens and we jump pulling away from each other.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione?" The person asks while walking to my bed and closing the door behind him.

"Harry!" I laugh a bit too loud and hug him "What are you doing here?" I ask, really hopping I'm not blushing.

God! I'm horrible at faking. "So you don't know yet?" He asks unsure and I raise an eyebrow at him "Know what?" I ask rather confused. "Nothing! Everything is just fine, Mione!" Draco says entering the conversation and glaring at Harry. "What is Malfoy doing here?"

"Oh um... He's just visiting me... To give me... the um homework and everything" i say and try not to look at Draco's face, but i can see he's hurt.

"Okay then" Harry said suspiciously. After that last year harry and Draco's relationship hasn't been as bad as it always was. But it hasn't been all smiles either.

"Y-yeah." Draco says laughing and going on with my lie. "I gotta go anyway. Class starts soon." He says brushing the back of his neck. "Get well soon, Mione." He says avoiding my eyes and rushes out of the room.

"Now the truth." Harry says crossing his arms over his chest and I sigh.

"It's nothing, really" I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, if you need to know Draco is having some problems with making potions lately so he asked for my help." I stare at him.

"He asked for your help?" He says surprised.

"What, don't you think I could help him?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" he answers laughing and drops the subject.

"Unbelievable!" I hear someone mutter while entering the infirmary. Wait. I know that voice! "Ron?" I call and I see a red hair coming in my direction. "I missed you so much, Hermione." He says pulling me into a tight hug. I let myself relax under his touch. "I missed you too, Ron." I say giggling and he gives me a peck on the lips. "Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" He says pointing a finger at me. I know he is talking about me not answering to his letters. I'm about to reply with Okay, but it reminds me of Draco. Has he even finished the book yet? I wonder to myself. I can't be thinking about him with my boyfriend right in front of me. So I shake that thought away and nod my head laughing. "I'm sorry. I just had to study a lot."

"Yeah, right" he says in disbelief "for how long have you been hiding all this?" He asks while pointing at my red nose and my head with extremely messy hair and painful headache.

"Not for long, I mean I just woke up and felt pretty bad."

He says nothing and just stares at me with a concerned expression.

"Why is everyone acting like this is such a big deal, anyway? It's just a cold!" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry interrupted him

"Yeah. Ron? I think we should let her rest for a while"

"That's right!" Said madam Pomfrey getting closer "she needs to rest a lot" she said staring at Harry and Ron.

"But-" I start

"But nothing miss Granger. I give the orders here." She said surprisingly calm, but her eyes were firm.

"Okay, then." I say sighing. "We'll see you tomorrow, princess." Ron says kissing my forehead before being pushed out of the infirmary with Harry by Madam Pomfrey. Well I have nothing to do now, so I think I might get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N.: this chapter was mostly written by the second most amazing writer of this fanfic dalexterminated

So if you don't like it all blame is on her ;)

As the hours passed by I was getting worse and worse, I felt so cold that the 3 blankets I was using weren't enough. And the whole situation was becoming weirder, I swear I saw at least 3 people sneaking out of class to go to the infirmary just to see me. But I couldn't see much because I slept throughout most of the day.

Oh my God, a whole day without classes! The professors must be really upset, I didn't even tell them that I was sick, ugh. Harry and Ron didn't come back all they... What if they went back to London without saying goodbye?

"Mione?" Calls someone.

"Draco!" I exclaim.

"Hi" he says relieved when he sees that I am alone and gets in, a sweet smile on his face. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like Miles should stop looking for Alaska because I've found her and it's here." I say moving myself beneath the blankets.

"What?" He asks confused.

"Mr Malfoy! I thought I had been very clear when I said -no- visitors!" Madam Pomfrey rushes into the room and stare at him, already dragging him out of the room by his clothes. Before he leaves I can see his lips moving as he mouths we need to talk

I sigh when I hear Madam Pomfrey slamming the door shut. We really do need to talk. I also need to talk to Ron. And Harry, but he isn't going to judge or get mad at me.

I need to think about what to say to each of them or I'm going to end up hurting at least one of them and myself. I really need to figure out my feelings.

"You are really lucky, Miss Granger" Madam Pomfrey says checking my temperature "Why?" I ask a bit confused and she shrugs "Having two boys whipped around your finger." She answers and I mentally groan. Even her!

"What do I have? I mean I figured out it isn't just a cold by the way you make me rest and don't let visitors." I ask and she looks at me with pity eyes.

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to tell you this but you have...


	12. Chapter 12

"Miss Granger, I'm sorry to tell you that, but you have leukocytum oris" Madam Pomfrey tells me and I raise an eyebrow "And what exactly is that?" I ask. I've never heard about this illness, not even in none of the books that I have ever read... Which is a lot, by the way.

"Well this is a virus that attacks the person who carries the virus's white cells, making a mutation on them, so it starts to attack the person's own body. The first symptoms are like a cold, but after a while it gets worse and the patient gets a fever of over 40°C and starts dying from the inside. Lucky you, we discovered this just on the beginning, so it can be cured. " Madam Pomfrey explains and I gasp "H-how did I get this?" I stutter "Have you been outside the castle at night recently?" She asks and I nod "Crap. Yes I have been outside the castle, with Draco."

"That's what I imagined." Madam Pomfrey says, looking worriedly at me. "You might have caught the virus by an insect, a fly for example. They are becoming more and more common around here. I told Hagrid we should do something but nothing seems to be working..." She sighs and shakes her head "Well, all you got to do now is rest and try not to overthink much. It doesn't help when you are stressed." She gives me some liquid to drink that smells awful "What is that?" I ask with a disgusted face "You better not know." She shrugs and I swallow it not asking any more questions about it, but the taste is much worse than the smell.

Suddenly I feel funny and my thoughts are all confused. I fall asleep without noticing. In the morning I still feel a little confused and, although I still feel weak, my headache was so much better! I look around searching for Madam Pomfrey, but the infirmary is empty. I sigh and plop back on the bed, closing my eyes and falling back into a deep sleep.

"What if she's dead?" Still with closed eyes I hear someone ask and it's followed by a slap "Of course she's not dead, Ron!" Another voice answers, Harry. "You're an idiot." I can hear another person mutter and I open my eyes before Ron is able to start an argument. "She's awake!" Harry announces, clapping his hands.

"Hi, mione." Says Ron with a relieved voice "Madam Pomfrey finally let us see you." He smiles. "Just for 15 minutes, though." Harry says and Ron looks at him like he was about to hit the poor boy. "It's so good to see you both." I give them a true smile.

"It's good to see you too, love." Ron says getting down to give me a small peck on the lips. I smile at the gesture and hear someone scoff. I look around and see Draco standing far from us with a frown on his face. Oh crap.

"Draco!" I exclaim maybe a bit too excited. Not my fault, though. He is here, he cares. And that means a lot to me.

I smile. "Come here" I say. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, the three of them look extremely uncomfortable. "So..." I try breaking the silence. "How long are you two staying?"

"I gotta get back to work in a couple of day and Ron..." Harry looks at him hesitantly "I'm staying as long as you need" Ron said. Draco rolls his eyes but still don't say anything.

"Thanks, Ron. That means a lot." I say honestly looking at his eyes as he squeezes my hand. "What have I missed, Draco?" I ask trying to get him to speak as I move my gaze towards him. He is looking at the floor with his arms crossed over his chest and a clenched jaw. He seems to be deep in thought, not even realising that I was talking to him.

"Draco?" I ask again and he looks at me "Oh sorry, Mione. What did you say?" He raises an eyebrow and I chuckle "What did I miss?" I repeat the question and he shrugs "Not much. School is still as boring as always." He answers "But-" I start to say but Ron cuts me off "What did you call her?" He lets go of my hand, turning to Draco. "Mione, why?" Draco asks simply and Ron clenches his fists. "Only her friends can call her Mione." He says with a death glare and I sigh.

"Yeah. That's why he is calling me that. Could you guys behave for a while and not cause any problem?" I exasperate.

None of them move.

"Guys! If you put up a fight in the middle of the infirmary I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will never let you in again."

"For how long has -this- been happening?" Asks Ron. "Ronald!" I say exasperated.

"Now you control who your girlfriend talks to?" I laugh "Great boyfriend you got there, Mione." This is not going well. And Draco is not remotely helping. Harry has been quiet all this time. I just wish he would help me, I was serious before, Madam Pomfrey won't let them visit me anymore if they cause trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry, I put Chap. 4 instead of the 12th one. I changed it now. Sorry, my bad. Thanks for telling me, tho.

"Guys" I say putting my face between my hands "I'm not feeling well-" I can't finish my sentence because my, now, constant headache was incredibly worse.

They all look at me and for my surprise Harry is the first to do something. Seconds after Harry screamed her name, Madam Pomfrey is already in the room.

"Oh my!" She says putting a hand over my forehead "Get out, boys." Madam Pomfrey says not bothering to turn around and look at them while rushing through the room.

Harry gives me a kiss on the head and leaves the infirmary, while Ron and Draco stand in their places a bit hesitant about leaving me alone. "Go" I barely manage to whisper.

Thank Merlin Harry understood what was the message. He can be totally clueless sometimes.

I wonder if he and Ginny are ok, he hasn't said anything about her since he got here. I take a mental note to ask her about this later, I can't really think properly right now.

"Here" says Madam Pomfrey "drink this and sleep"

I wanted to talk to her, to know more about... Well whatever about whatever it is that I have. But when I open my mouth to speak she has already made me drink that purple liquid and my eyes become heavy.

I turn my head to the side and see Draco looking at me with sad eyes. He gives me a small smile and I try to smile back, but everything goes black.

"You look beautiful, Mione." He says. I can see his reflection from the mirror on my room. I am wearing a black strapless dress that reaches my mid tight. My hair is braided to the side and I wear some light natural make up.

I think I look good, if I say so myself. I feel beautiful. But he, he looks breathtaking on that black suit and gelled back hair.

"Thank you." I answer blushing slightly as he hugs me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asks and I shrug "I could ask myself the same thing."

He turns me around pressing my forehead against his "I love you Hermione." He then presses his warm soft lips on mine. I kiss him right back, pulling my arms around him and playing with the small hairs on his neck.

"Draco I-"

Suddenly I wake up, feeling someone touch my hand. I am in the infirmary room, Madam Pomfrey was humming to herself while opening all the windows to let the light in. When I look at the door I see a part of that ginger hair rushing out of the room. Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm not stupid.

I know I probably was talking while dreaming and he heard me calling for Draco.

I need to talk to him. Explain everything. Really everything this time. But I also know Ron. His pride is hurt and he won't want to come here and talk to me.

Before I realise I was already getting off bed and putting on my shoes. I need to go after him.

I silently get out from the infirmary, making sure Madam Pomfrey doesn't notice.

Once I'm out I jog through the corridors searching for him. "Ron!" I scream going a bit faster when I see him turning into a corner and getting out of the castle. He goes directly into the dark forest and I trail behind.

I ignore the pain of each step as I run, if I don't solve my problem my mind will explode. We pass through Hagrid's hut, he's walking really fast and I'm still far behind, struggling to run through those irregular grounds.

He enters in the forrest. What is he doing? He absolutely hates that place.

After a while walking and avoiding some trees, Ron finally stops, his back turned to me.

"I-i can explain." I say breathing heavily from all that walking. "There's nothing to explain Hermione. I heard everything. Also you're in no condition of wondering around." He says calmly, still not looking at me.

"Ron, it's really not that bad."

"Not that bad? HOW IS IT NOT THAT BED HERMIONE?" He screams and I start crying. He continues "You would think that a girlfriend would at least tell her boyfriend she wants to break up but no!" He laughs sarcastically "But you know" he finally turns back to face me and I see that he's crying too "I honestly can't say I didn't see that coming." I shook my head furiously but he continued "All those letters I've sent you and you didn't even mind to answer. And when you did it was just vague excuses."

I look down in shame. I feel so bad for making him go through all of that. I don't know what I was thinking, but I surely didn't want to hurt Ron. We've been through so many things together and I had to go and screw it all up. This is my fault, I know.

"And to think that I actually love you. I freAKING LOVE YOU HERMIONE!" Ron says tugging his hair in frustration.

"I love you too, Ron." I whisper weakly and he shakes his head "No, you don't."

"I do. It's just a different way of love..." I trail off

I seriously think my head is going to explode right now, and I feel really weak. He looks so hurt I can barely look at him. "I wish you the best of luck with Malfoy then." He says and goes deeper into the forest. This time, I don't follow him.

My head is spinning as I lean on a tree and cry silently and suddenly it all goes black and I just remember falling into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hermione!" I feel someone shake my numb and cold body. I manage to open my eyes with the strength that I have left.

"Harry?" I ask in barely a whisper. "What are you doing out here, Mione. You should be resting! We've been looking for you everywhere!" He scoffs frowning and I shrug not really caring about myself. My thoughts always go back to Ron, no matter what. And how I left him broken.

"Harry, where is Ron?" I ask when Harry picks me up bridal style "I don't know" he simply answers and carries me back to the castle.

We walk all the way on the cold breeze to the castle but I almost don't notice.

My thoughts are slow and I can't move properly.

I open my eyes and see we are already entering the infirmary. Harry places me in my usual bed and I thank him.

Ron went away.

He left me.

Even though he had a good reason to, it still hurts me. He probably is far away from Hogwarts now. Far away from me.

I can't help but think if I did the right choice. Maybe I shouldn't have forgiven Draco, then I'd still be with Ron and we'd still be happy.

Sighing I turn around and stare at the ceiling. I've slept too much on the past couple of days and I don't feel like it anymore.

"HERMIONE!" Someone bursts in through the door, taking me out of my thoughts.

Ginny and Neville come directly to my bed and gather around me. Neville's face shows worry while Ginny's is red, I don't know if it is because of the running or she is just really mad at me.

"Why did you leave the hospital wing like that?" She asks rather loudly.

Yup she is mad at me.

"I expected more from the brightest which of her age" says Neville with a weak smile trying to make things easier. It didn't work.

"We were worried sick about you, Hermione!" Ginny scolds at me "I'm sorry." I apologise giving her puppy eyes.

"It's okay. I'm glad that you are alright" She says sighing and sits beside me on the bed.

"Why did you leave anyways?" Neville asks giving me a small smile and I groan, turning around and burying my face on the pillow. "I don't want to talk about this."

"You never want to talk about anything." Ginny's voice softened. "You know you can tell us anything right?"

I sigh. She is right I have been so involved in all my problems lately that I haven't been talking to them. To anybody besides Draco, actually. Since this stupid sickness started everything has been a mess.

"Just please don't interrupt me." I say looking at them dead in the eye and they nod.

I tell them everything. From the day Draco asked me to forgive him till Ron going away. "... and that's what happened." I trail off and Neville just stares at me in disbelief, trying to process everything that I have said.

"Hermione, what do you feel for Draco?" Ginny asks softly and squeezes my hand.

I'm so glad that she isn't mad at me. First I lost Ron, I can't afford to lose her too.

"I-i honestly don't know"

I suddenly feel really embarrassed and my face turns bright red. I must sound ridiculous. I cover myself in the blankets even more.

I hear Ginny and Neville's laugh and I glare at them "Sorry, sorry. It's just funny that you don't know. Like how can't you?" Neville says with a smug smile.

"I just don't know okay?" I say laughing and I blush even more because I remember I asked Draco to read The Fault In Our Stars.

I wonder if he has already finished the book and if he liked it. Maybe he did and now doesn't think that all this muggle-y things are all crap.

"Earth to Hermione!" Ginny snaps her fingers in front of my eyes and I turn to her "Sorry, what?" I ask and Neville laughs.

"I said" repeats Ginny "that we should better go now" her face turns into a more serious expression and she touches my shoulder "I'm going to talk to Ron."

"Tell him I'm sorry" I whisper as I pull her into a hug. "I will" she whispers back and I let go of her and embracing Neville "Take care, Mione" he says kissing my cheek and I watch as they leave the infirmary.

I'm so lucky to have such great friends like them.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up with someone shaking me.

"What's..." I start but I'm too sleepy to finish the phrase.

"Granger." Says him.

How long has it been since he called me that? I grin in the dark of the room, so he probably doesn't see it.

"Draco what are you doing?" I hiss back, not sounding as pissed as I should be. "It's so late! You should be in bed, this is totally against the rules."

He touched my hand softly and said

"I just thought you might want to know that I finished that book you showed me. On our first date you know."

"It wasn't a date, Draco" I whisper and he chuckles "Yeah, I know. At least not for you..." He trails off drawing circles at the back of my hand and I shiver under his touch.

"Did you like it?" I ask changing the subject and I can see his head moving up. "I think so, Mione. It's a bit cheesy for me, but the man who wrote it did a pretty good job." Draco says and even though he can't see it, I smile brightly.

"He did, didn't he? John Green is one of my favourite authors! But he always ends up killing all the characters I love the most!" I exasperate.

"You liked augustus the most?" He asks in disbelief "What about poor Isaac? The guy's gone blind and hasn't lost his sense of humor!"

"Okay okay, you've got a point." I laugh. "So did you come all the way here at the middle of the night just to tell you've finished the book? Couldn't you have waited until morning?"

"Um, no I couldn't. Mrs Pomfrey is always observing us whenever I visit you. Plus, we have a date."

"What, now?" I stare at him, my eyes already adapting to the darkness "Are you serious?"

"Yup. Why wouldn't I be?" Draco asks innocently and I gape at him. "I'm in the infirmary. I shouldn't leave my bed" I point out and see a small grin forming on Draco's face.

"That's why I brought a picnic basket here!" He says getting the basket from the floor and placing it on the small table next to my bed.

"You are unbelievable."

"In the good way right?"

I laugh thinking about throwing a pillow at him but I don't know if I'm strong enough. I sigh.

"When is all of this going to end?"

His expression gets more serious right away.

"I don't know."

"But don't they have a cure? A spell? Anything?"

"Dumbledore's been pretty restric about this whole thing, Mione, no one is really allowed to talk about it or discuss it."

"No one is allowed to talk about my... Disease?"

"Dumbledore's orders." He says, sighing "He's probably just trying to calm everyone down, to not scare the younger kids. Although actually this whole prohibition thing is making people believe this thing is worse than it really is."

We were quiet for a moment.

"Some first year spread the humor that it was contagious. Stupid kid. That's why so few people are coming to visit you."

Oh! That makes much more sense now. I thought they had forgotten about me.

"So what do you have for us?" I ask clapping my hands together and changing the subject.

"Well, I managed to sneak in the kitchen... again... And got us grapes, sandwiches, pomegranates and some other random fruits that I just threw in before someone caught me" Draco explains chuckling at the end and I laugh along with him.

"Sounds good!" I answer and he gives me a cheeky grin "Thanks" he says winking and I roll my eyes.

I take a sandwich.

"I've been told about what happened earlier. With Ron." He says carefully.

I painfully swallow a piece of my sandwich.

"It's over." I say, my voice breaking. I hadn't been brave enough to admit that to myself until now.

"I'm sorry." Draco says looking concerned and squeezes my hand.

"It's okay. I guess we just weren't meant to be (see what I did here) " I say looking down and I feel Draco sitting by my side.

"I know it's not okay, Mione." He says wrapping an arm around me and I melt into his embrace.

And at this moment, everything was clear. Ron was gone, he was gone because I wasn't completely in love with him. The person I am truly in love with is here right now.

"Draco" I whisper and he hugs me tighter "I love you."

I lose myself in his kiss, not thinking about the disease, or Ron or anything else. "I love you too" he finally says while smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

On the following day, I wake up with an empty cold spot next to me. The place where Draco was. And somehow I feel much better than I have in ages.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey says when she notices that I am finally awake and I send her a bright smile.

"Good morning!" I say. She raises an eyebrow, probably confused by sudden change of mood.

"You look better."

I feel better

I think to myself, but just nod to her instead.

"For how much longer do I need to stay here?" I ask sadly. It has been almost half of the year, this was supposed to be my last year ever at Hogwarts, and all I'm doing is stay inside this walls.

"Hermione, dear" Madame Pomfrey puts on a pity face. "I am working my best to find the solution to this. This is not a common disease, sweetie, so not many wizards have had the chance to study it yet, let alone muggles. Besides, everything has been harder since professor Dumbledore... Well you know." She looked legitimately sad

"We all miss him." I say, trying to make her feel better. It was true, after all.

After a moment she recomposed herself and got up.

"But it's no use mocking now is it?" She said with sudden enthusiasm " Professor McGonagall is doing an amazing job, we can't forget that." I nod "Well, I have to get back to my studies." She continued, already walking away.

Sighing, I turn around grabbing the book Draco left here today. I love The Fault In Our Stars so much that I don't mind reading it for the millionth time.

I flick through the pages of the book for what seemed to be minutes, but actually were hours.

The sky is starting to darken and I realise how much time had passed.

"Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey asks popping next to my bed.

"Yes?"

"There are visitors for you. Shall I send them in?"

"Yeah." I nod and she goes away.

After a few seconds and hushed whispers Draco, Harry and Ginny appear in front of me.

"Hi guys!" I say smiling. "I didn't know you were still here Harry, aren't you going to get in trouble with you boss?"

"I'm kind of on vacations" he and Ginny exchange a funny look like they shared an inside joke.

"Uhum." I nod in agreement and turn to look at Draco.

"Hey, Mione" he says winking at me and going down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I blush, averting my gaze to the bed.

Harry seems uncomfortable with this situation. I can understand that it must be difficult for him to see me with Draco after all they have been through, especially after Ron and I broke up. Happily, he hasn't made any bad comments so far.

"So you two are together or what?" Ginny asks wiggling her eyebrows at me and I slap her in the arm.

"Ginny!" I scold

"No. We aren't." Draco answers chuckling and my face falls for a second before I realise and recover from the shock his words caused me.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry's expression turn from grumpy to curious, when he throws me a questioning look, while putting his arm around Ginny's waist.  
"Aren't you?"  
"Not yet..." Draco trails off smiling sweetly at me and I roll my eyes "No, Harry." I answer.  
"Hm" that's his answer, turning his face into a grumpy expression again.  
After that an awkward silence lays on the infirmary. I look down, playing with the sheets of my bed as Draco rubs his neck and Ginny glares at Harry due to his behaviour.  
We are not dating then. Huh. It feels weird thinking that, after everything, but now that I'm thinking about it he never really asked to be my boyfriend. Everything just kind of happened, I don't think any of us thought this through.  
Not yet... That's what he said. I sigh. I can't stop but imagine how he is going to ask.  
If he ever asks. I sigh at the thought, maybe it's better this way. At least until I can think properly and solve things with Ron.  
"So... How do you manage to stay here, Mione? There's nothing to do!" Ginny teases me and I roll my eyes.  
"Well, I've been sleeping a lot lately" I say smiling and they laugh. The truth is, I don't have the strength to do anything else. "I've asked for Draco to bring my books so I could at least study but madam Pomfrey didn't allow it! Can you believe it?" I ask and they roll their eyes.  
"For Merlin, Hermione! You're sick and think about studying! Only you, Hermione, only you." Ginny shakes her head chuckling.  
"It's true, though! She kept me asking for them, and for me to tell her what we had in class." Draco says laughing and I swat him on the arm. "It's not funny! I just want to keep my grades up when I go back." I answer pouting.  
"I know, but you will do great anyways, love." Draco sends me a cute sweet smile and I feel the butterflies erupt in my stomach.  
I feel all my worries - tests, subjects, teachers and grades- go away when I see that smile. It's scary how much one smile can affect me.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up not feeling well. My head seems about to explode, like every thought I have ever thought was trying to scape in all directions. I yell to Mrs. Pomfrey to come and I see her hurry to my bed, just before I faint again.

I wake up after sometime feeling extremely weak. I open my eyes to see Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looking wide eyed at me.  
"What happened?" I ask sitting up on the bed as the two women let out a sigh of relief.  
"You had an attack of the deasease." Says Mrs. Pomfrey softly "Your cells were corrupting your brain, causing great headache. You fainted, darling." She finally says  
"Miss Granger," says professor Mcgonagall "Your situation right now is very delicate. We need your permission to start the immediate procedure."  
"Procedure?" I ask.  
"We have a potion that might cure you from that disease." Madam Pomfrey starts to explain "Oh! That's great!" I say happily, I'm finally going to be able to leave this room.  
"But we don't know if there are any side effects from using that potion. It could even cause death." Continued Professor McGonagall. My face fell at the explanation.  
"Yes, dear. I told you I had been studying a cure, and although there is no way if knowing if it will work perfectly just now, we would advise you to take the chances. Your health is very... Unstable at the moment, and we must do something quick." Madam Pomfrey says, still with a soft voice, but now talking more quick, as if she is worried or nervous. Probably both.  
"Okay then" I let out a sigh. At least I have a chance to be cured, that's better than living in the infirmary forever.  
"That's good. Just swallow it all." Madam Pomfrey says giving me a goblet full of a thick dark liquid. I bring the goblet to my nose, at least it smells good, like chocolate. Without thinking about it I drink all the liquid. Nothing happens. I look up to Madam Pomfrey raising an eyebrow "What-" I start to say before darkness surrounds me and I feel my body falling back on the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

When I regain my conscience I try to open my eyes, see if the potion worked, but I can't move, I try to scream, get out, but I'm trapped inside my own body. "Hey, Mione." I hear someone whisper and instantly recognise the voice, Draco. I want to answer him and see his face, but I fail once again.

"I know you're probably not even hearing me right now, but I brought a book for you, a muggle's book. It's called Fangirl. I don't know if you've ever read it, but I was looking around some day and it caught my attention and I thought of you and..." Draco starts rambling and I smile, mentally of course. I know what book he is talking about, Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. I actually have never read this one, even though I love her.

"Anyways, I'm going to read it for you. Only a few chapters today, because it's late, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow so you don't get bored here all by yourself... I just hope I'm not going crazy."

Draco's POV

I came back to her every single day, after classes. Madam Pomfrey and I were best mates already...not. Although I feel like she feels sorry for me, so she's being nicer, letting me stay more than the usual 45 minutes of visit. She hasn't got any clues on when Mione is waking up, I swallowed hard, or -if- she is waking up. This whole situation is killing me just as much as it is killing her, but I've been holding on, I've got to, for her.

This is why I did something I would never thought about doing before. I went to the secret passage -the one that the death eaters didn't lock- and left Hogwarts. Just for the weekend. I needed time to think, and it wasn't like anyone was going to miss me. Well, except for Pansy but I've made it clear that she should not try and follow me anymore, ever.

I went to London, thinking about all the places she had visited while she lived here. What school did she attend? Did she have ballet classes when she was little? I heard that's what muggle young girls usually do. There was so much I didn't know about her, and maybe I'd never get the chance to.

So I sat there, on some random bench, watching people get past me for I don't know how long. Until I saw this bookshop. It was right in front of me, all afternoon and I hadn't noticed. I got in, imagining if Hermione had ever been here. Then I saw this book: Fangirl.

I chuckled to myself. The main character was so much like her. I just had to get it. After that I came right back to Hogwarts. Couldn't stand the feeling of being far from her anymore. Everything was so... Wrong.

I put my head between my hands I let myself cry. There was no one else in the boy's chambers at this time, probably there was some quiddich match going on, not that it makes any difference to me anymore.

I am pathetic. I have to be strong, for her. I grab the book and rush to the hospital wing. I sigh, calming down before I get in, with a big smile.

"Hey Mione." I take her hand. "What chapter were we in?"

Draco came back on the following day, and on the day after. Everyday he would come and read for me, even if he didn't know that I could hear him. It means a lot to me, knowing that someone cares about my state and would come every single day, no matter what happened, Draco would always be there at the end of the afternoon, reading for me.

I wish I could just open my eyes, get out of this bed already and thank Draco for all of his effort.

Not that no one hasn't visited me, but much the other way around. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry and even Ron came, but it was only a few times. Besides, there is something about Draco's presence that makes me feel different, it makes me feel important and I like having him around.

We are almost in the end of Fangirl and I can't wait for him to come this afternoon, it really does get quiet and sad without him, because that is the time when my thoughts come.

I can't help but think about everything. What I have been through, what is happening now and how much of school I'm missing. I came back to Hogwarts this year to complete my studies, but I'm going to spend it on this bed.

I wonder what the students are doing, how the weather is outside. I want to see the stars and the moon, be able to run and feel the grass, see my parents. Do they know what happened to me? How must they be feeling right now?

My thoughts are interrupted by someone entering the hospital wing and I know it's him. I hear muffles of his talk with Madam Pomfrey, as he always does before the chair beside my bed is moved and he sits down.

"Hey, Mione." He says softly and takes my hand in his. "What chapter were we in?" He asks and I can hear as he flips the pages of the book until he finds the right one.


	21. Chapter 21

_Draco's POV_

I can't pay attention to classes anymore. Everyday that passes I feel more and more worried about Hermione. It has been 3 weeks since she went into coma, and she hasn't showed any sign of waking up since then. I go to the hospital wing everyday, although it is horribly hard seeing her like this.

And I keep reading for her, every single day. Hoping that it will, somehow, give her force to keep fighting, or show her that she is not alone in this. I have read a few articles of people who were in coma and when they woke up, they said they could hear everything that was around them.

I know it wasn't something likely to happen in our case, but it was worth the try.

Today, as I am walking to Hermione's bed on the hospital wing, I hear voices coming from Madam Pomfrey's office. I stop. I know Hermione would not approve it, but I take my wand out anyways and murmured the spell to amplify voices so I am able to hear them clearly.

"...would happen?" Says a familiar voice. Professor Mcgonagall. "I mean, we need to say something to this poor girl's parents!"

"I've done what I could, Minerva." Said Madam Pomfrey "We agreed to do that, and so did Miss Granger."

"But her parents-"

"Her parents knew what we were going to do and agreed to the whole process." Responds the nurse, controlled "Besides, we always knew coma was a possible reaction."

My heart starts beating hard against my chest. They knew? They knew she could go into a coma and they made her drink it either way? I swallow hard, trying to make my thoughts clear. Did she know? Would she have drunk it if she knew?

For the 1000th time I hated myself for not being with her when she drank that potion. I am not really sure how my presence would have helped but it didn't matter. I have failed her and now I don't know if I am ever going to see her again.

"Mr. And Mrs. Granger are already on their way to Hogwarts." Says another voice, interrupting my thoughts. Dumbledore?

"On their way?" Asks Professor McGonagall, confused. "But we've never had muggles coming to.. Well, but I suppose this situation is serious enough..."

"Miss Granger's parents are welcome to visit her anytime, I have made that clear to them a while ago." Dumbledore says, cooly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be prepared for their arrival."

I hear footsteps inside the office and the door swings open.

"Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall says seeing me just as I hid my wand back into my cloak.

"Professor." I answer with a nod and keep walking to the direction of where Hermione is, pretending that nothing happened and that I didn't hear a thing, which was extremely hard when I just want to shout at all of these people for doing that to her.

I sit down on the chair next to Mione's bed and take her hand in mine, drawing small circles on the back of her soft small hand. And for the first time in three weeks, I take a look at her face, I observe her cute little nose and pink soft lips, her freckles and even her beautiful hair. She is so beautiful, everything that anyone could ever want, including me.

I play with her hair with my free hand and this time I don't get any book nor say anything, but just watch her. She didn't deserve it, she has been so good through her whole life, doing great things while I have been screwing everything up. She didn't deserve it.

I let a few silent tears fall from my eyes, the tears that I have been holding for so long. But I can't keep it all inside of me, I'm not that strong and before I know, I break down in the empty infirmary hoping that by a miracle Hermione would just wake up at this instant.

However, life isn't like a book and she didn't wake up on that day.


	22. Chapter 22

I am trapped inside my own mind. No matter how hard I try I can't move, not even to open my eyes. There is also the pain. It is like being poked by tiny needles all over my body, in every cell. I found out that I can almost completely ignore it, though. Every time Draco came to see me all I can think about is him, and that makes the pain almost bearable.

Every time he read for me was like nothing mattered anymore, just me and him. I wish that I could just wake up already. See my parents, my friends, even Ron, go back to having classes. I must have missed so much already! But most especially see Draco and thank him for everything he has done for me.

I could feel something different. Suddenly the pain through my body intensifies to a point there is nothing I can do to ignore it. Maybe that is it. Maybe the potion would not work. Maybe I am going to be like this forever. Or worse.

Fear runs through me like ice freezing my blood. I will never speak to my parents again, or to my friends. Or to draco.

I'll never be able to tell him how much I appreciate everything he has done for me. The thought of having someone who cares as much as he does never crossed my mind, I only thought boys like Draco could only be found in books. But oh how was I wrong.

I wish I could just open my eyes now and if this is the end, tell him one last goodbye and give him one more kiss, tell my parents how much I love them and everything they have done to me, say goodbye to my friends. However, not everything happens as you had wished for.

I suddenly hear hushed footsteps around me and the door closing. Not long after that I hear it opening again and the concerned voice of Draco sounds in the room, almost yelling. "Madam Pomfrey!" He calls, puting one hand over mine and the other one in my forehead.

That's it

I think to myself. That's how it all is going to end. Is the last thing that crosses my mind before everything goes numb.


	23. Chapter 23

I open my eyes after a long while of sleep. What is happening? I honestly have no idea of what is going on here right now. Why am I even in Hogwarts hospital wing? I try force myself for any useful memory, but I can't. Instead a wave of headache hits me. The last thing I recall was me giving Ron a goodbye kiss before entering Hogwarts Express. What happened during the trip?

And most important: why is Draco Malfoy fast asleep on the chair beside my bed holding my hand?

He surely is up to no good.

The only thing I am sure now is that I need Harry and Ron.

Especially Ron.

I try sitting up, but the headache makes me dizzy. After a couple of minutes I remember that Malfoy had been holding my hand all this time so I quickly push it back.

That wakes him up and he looks around, confused.

"Mione...?" His eyes suddenly widen as much as a quaffle. "Mione!" He gasps, half yelling.

Malfoy, then, wraps his arms around me and pulls myself to him forcefully. I'm too dumbfolded to say anything, so I just try to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Hermione. I'm so glad that you're finally awake." He says barely in a whisper pulling away a little to look at my face. I blink and frown at him. How dare he say that? After all these years Malfoy have been a horrible person to me and all the times he humillated me and my friends. I can feel my blood boil just by staring at him. How dare he care now? After all this time?

Madam Pomfrey comes rushing through the door at that moment and exhales "Thank Merlin!" under her breath.

What is happening?

"Miss Granger, you're awake, good Lord!" She then starts hovering her wand in my direction, the wand making high pitched noises from time to time.

Suddenly, as if realising Malfoy has been here the whole time she says in a mixture of relief and amusement. "Mister Malfoy, please go tell Professor McGonagall these delightful news."

"But Hermione..." He doesn't finish his sentence. I look at him blankly abd see the light from his eyes start to fade as his face turns slowly into confusion and... Hurt?

The pain in his face becomes obvious for a while. However, he quickly recomposes himself and his face doesn't show any emotion at all. It's like he tuned cold.

"Okay" he answers slowly, looking at me as this word leaves his mouth. But I still don't know why.

He stares right at me for a few more moments, his gaze is really intense on me, making me shiftly unconfoutably, not sure of what to do.

Malfoy lets out a painful sigh and turns around, rushing out of the room.

Leaving me here clueless.


	24. Chapter 24

Madam Pomfrey checked me up without uttering a word. I honestly don't know know if it's a good or a bad sign that she seems so shocked, however I can't really think about it now as Draco Malfoy is the only thing that is now stuck in my head. I have so many questions and most of them evolve around him. Why was he so sad? For all of these years that I have been in Hogwarts I barely ever showed any kind of emotion and now the pain was evident on his eyes. What could I have possibly done to make him feel that way? Even after all of what he has done to me and my friends, I still feel guilty and sad for the hurt on his eyes.

"Miss Granger, do you know what day it is?" Asks Madam Pomfrei softly.

"October 10th? 11th?" I respond not sure. Something in her eyes shows suddle understanding and sadness.

"Why am I here? Have I lost any classes?" I ask, suddenly worried. She just gives me a weak smile and says "All will be okay. You'll understand soon."

What kind of answer is that?

And before I can ask anything else she rushes out of the room, leaving me alone with my toughts.

I look around, not really sure of what to do. I try remembering what happened, try to have any clue of the past days, but everytime I try to push any memory back, my head starts throbbing.

I rest my head in my hands and wait for the pain to ease.

I can't stay here any longer. Slowly I sit and throw my legs out of the bed. I sneak through the hospital wing, which isn't really that hard because there are only a couple of quidditch players in there, and they are fast asleep. Weird, I didn't know Quidditch season had already started.

I walk through the empty corridors until I get to the Gryffindor common room; there isn't anyone in here either. Oh Merlin! It is probably class time and I'm the only one who is not there. I'll have so much to catch up on! I rush to my dormitory, my hands massaging my head, and throw myself on the bed.

Not even two minutes have passed when someone opens the door.

"Hermione?" I hear a girl yell in shock.

"Ginny?" I ask in a low voice since my head is still hurting. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

She stands there for a while, just staring at me as if she had seen a ghost. (Ironic I know) "Are you okay?" I ask trying to capture her attention back to the real world. "Yeah, I-I am. How are you feeling, though?" She asks carefully as soon as she snaps out of it. I slowly nod my head in response as she takes a few steps closer to me, almost reaching my bed. She stares at me for a little more until realization hits her. "For Merlin! I have to tell Draco!" and with that she runs away from my room. I want to scream, call her back and ask what she was talking about, what does Draco have to do with me at all? But as I try to get out of the bed I feel weak at the knees and my head seems to pound even more, what I thought wasn't possible at all.

I lay on my bed again, thinking about everything that just happened. It feels like waking up from a nightmare and discovering that reality can be even more confusing. My head is spinning and there is only one thought in my head that keeps coming over and over: I have to see Ron. I desperately need him. When I meet him, I know everything will be okay.

With that thought, I take a feather and a piece of parchment and start writing. I dash straight to the owlery as fast as I can with the letter on my hands. I grab the first owl I see and attach my letter to its leg the best way I can before she flies away into the night.

I only hope he comes soon. I need Ron, I know I do. It's on moments like this that I know that I can really count on him, we have been through so much together and he was always there for me; whenever I felt down or as if I should just give up on trying, it was Ron who was there to help me up. He means a lot to me, he is much more than a friend and he will always be, my love for him can never be changed.

I make my way back to the dormitory only to be stopped in the hallway as I hear soft cries.  
They seem to be coming from inside one of the classrooms. Hesitantly, I slowly open the door to find an empty classroom. Well, almost empty. All the chair appear to have been pushed violently to the side of the room, some turned upside down. When I look to the far corner of the room I see someone sitting on the ground, crying with the head turned against the wall, hands in fists. When I try to silently get closer to him I bump into a chair and he looks up.  
"Mione?" Malfoy asks, his voice breaking. He was a mess- his eyes were red from crying and his face was covered in tears.  
"Draco" I whisper taking in the state that I found the boy. What could have happened to him? In a moment of weakness I felt like sitting down and hug him tightly, try to make him feel better. And I almost do so. However, Malfoy stands up abruptly, furiously whipping the tears out of his face.

"Don't you remember?" He asks, surprisingly low. Something in his tone scares me. "Don't you remember anything at all?" He asks again, sounding angry.  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" I respond, using the coldest voice I can.  
His face suddenly goes blank just for a second and then his eyes are covered by shadows. He had stopped weeping although silent tears still ran down his face.

"I-I honestly don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to maintain my confidence as Malfoy comes closer to me. I take one step back for each step forward he takes, but his eyes never leave mine. I try to read him, his emotions, but I can't. I hit the wall with my back and start to feel very uncomfortable with how close he is to me. "C'mon, Mione. You have to at least remember something." Draco says, this time his voice softer and his eyes scan mine for any signal of what he wants me to show. There is something on his eyes that makes me intrigued. I could look at them the whole day and never get tired of it. And the way his hair- what? I'm not supposed to think that way, I'm with Ron. And I don't want anyone else.  
"Excuse me." I say, pushing Malfoy away from me.  
I see the hurt in his eyes. I turn around to leave, but he grabs me by the arm, turning me to face him and before I can even protest or realize what he is doing, Malfoy presses his lips on mine.


	25. Chapter 25

I stand there unable to move with eyes wide open, shocked by his actions. Why would Malfoy out of all people kiss me? I want to scream, push him away from him and tell him I have a very good boyfriend who I'd never cheat on, much less with him. However, just feeling Draco's soft lips against mine makes me feel something different. Something I've never felt for anyone. Not even Ron. And before I can notice or even realize it, my eyes flutter closed and I kiss Malfoy back.  
I don't know how long we have been there but he pulls away to look into my eyes. His light blue eyes were filled with hope, and he was smiling. What am I doing? I just cheated on Ron! With Draco! But even if my mind is boiling with guilt, I still don't push away and his arms were still around me.  
"Mione" He whispers, relief evident in his voice. "Do you remember it now?" Malfoy asks, his eyes shining with hope and happiness. And I can't help but feel guilty, not only for cheating on Ron, but for what I am going to do now:  
"Don't you ever come near me again, Malfoy." I spat, trying hard to leave aside all of those different and amazing feelings Draco gave me. "But I-" before he could say anything else, I turned around and left.

I left him along with a part of my heart.

I forbid myself to think about him. I wouldn't even look at him. As the weeks passed by, the guilt within me was making me more and more miserable. I didn't know what to do. I was too afraid to tell Ron and I hated myself because of it.  
However, I was also scared; scared of what I felt that day with Draco even when I know I shouldn't. The thought of the Slytherin boy was always there, at the back of my mind at all times, even though I chose to ignore them.  
But there were many things to worry about and I was busier than ever. I had all the subjects to catch up on, and everyone was acting weirdly around me. Ginny won't talk to me much longer than the 10 min between classes and Neville always made up some excuse for not studying with me - not even Herbology!  
Even Ron is acting weird. We still talk frequently and send letters to each other, but he seems a bit off and too careful with every thing he says. At first I thought that maybe he knew something, but as time passed by I concluded that he doesn't. Nonetheless, I still have the feeling that something is up.  
It wasn't until a few days later when I am going to the library and hear two people talking in what it seems like an empty room.  
"...Hermione...find out!"says the first voice.  
I stop. They are talking about me.  
"It's not like we can just tell her everything!" exasperated the other one.  
"You know very well What Madam Pomfrey said!"  
"But what will she say when she gets her memory back?!"  
Suddenly everything makes sense. How could I have lost so many classes just in a matter of days? How could the weather have had such a change? We're already in the middle/end of winter, even when what I last remembered was the end of autumn. It also explains why everyone was acting so strangely.  
Barely even noticing what what I was doing I entered the room.  
I saw Ginny and Malfoy in the center of the room, both standing up stiffly after hearing the sound of the door opening.  
"Hermione?" Asked Draco, hesitating "we... We were-" He mumbled  
"You heard us, didn't you?" Ginny interrupted him, looking at me.


End file.
